


The Most Wonderful Season

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> None.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #285: Season. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Season

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #285: Season. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Most Wonderful Season

~

“That’s the last of them,” said Blaise, watching students head down the path to Hogsmeade. 

Neville sagged against the wall. “Merlin! I thought they’d never leave.” 

“Right? When I joined Hogwarts’ staff, I never imagined I’d be this happy to see term’s end.” 

“Me either.” Neville straightened up. “What now?” 

Blaise hummed. “Now? We begin...caretaking.” 

Neville shook his head. “It’s curious that Minerva asked both of us to do that.” 

Blaise smirked. “Perhaps because I reminded her that this season can be lonely for one.” 

“Can it?” Neville smiled as Blaise pulled him into his arms. “I wouldn’t know.” 

~

Hand in hand they walked inside. “Minerva seemed...smug when she said goodbye,” Neville said. 

“She probably knows we’ll be shagging our way through the castle.” 

Neville gasped. “Blaise!”

Blaise squeezed Neville’s fingers. “What? It’s just a thought.” 

“Uh huh.” Neville snorted. “Where would we start?”

“Minerva’s office.” 

Neville’s eyes widened. “We’re so getting fired if she finds out.” 

Blaise scoffed. “She’ll never find out. Come one, what else is student-free season for? It’s the most wonderful time of the year for a _reason_.”

Later, as Blaise shagged him over Minerva’s desk, Neville had to admit he had a point.

~


End file.
